guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Tarek Ali Abdullah Ahmed Baada
| place_of_birth = Shebwa, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 178 | group = | alias = Tariq Ali Abdullah Ba Odah Tariq Ali Abdallah Ahmad Ba' Awdha | charge = | penalty = | status = enemy combatant, currently confined in the Guantanamo camps | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Tarek Ali Abdullah Ahmed Baada is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States's. Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts estimate that Baada was born in 1976, in Shebwa, Yemen and the Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 178. As of September 16, 2010, Tarek Ali Abdullah Ahmed Baada has been held at Guantanamo for eight years seven months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Tareq Ali Abdullah Ahmed Baada's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 13 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Tareq Ali Abdullah Ahmed Baada's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 21 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Tareq Ali Abdullah Ahmed Baada's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 22 March 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Habeas corpus petition A habeas corpus was filed on this captive's behalf. Publication of captives' CSR Tribunal documents In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. This habeas was not among those published. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror On 2008-07-16 Julia Symon filed a "UNOPPOSED MOTION FOR EXPEDITED ENTRY OF PROTECTIVE ORDER" on behalf of Mohammed Abdullah Mohammed Ba Odah, Tariq Ali Abdullah Ba Odah, Nasser Ali Abdullah Odah in Civil Action No. 06-cv-1668 (HHK). mirror References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1976 births